thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team Halloween Special 2/Transcript
This is the transcript for the second The Geo Team Halloween special. Act 1: Introduction (Shows black screen) (Shows The Greeny Channel warning screen) Narrator: Warning! The following program contains scenes of actual stupidy and horror. This program, from The Greeny Channel, has been rated TV-14-LV, and may contain bloody sequences, coarse language, crude humor, stupidity, and action violence. Some of the sequences are based on real life, but some of the sequences are inappropriate for people under the age of 14. Some of the stunts which you are about to see are performed by cartoons. Do not try any of what you see here at home. Seriously, you could get really messed up. Due to age restriction, violence, and coarse language, viewer discretion is advised. (The screen fades to black) (In a Halloween-themed opening sequence, the title zooms in, looking rocky and decayed, while the three-eyed crow flies across the sky and is electrocuted. The title is then hit and explodes.) (It then cuts to an army who are fighting off a zombie invasion in front of the Nuclear Power Plant; its towers are cracked and overflowing with toxic waste.) (The camera pans over, showing the giant crow landing on the Tire Fire, as well as a giant robot fighting a huge monster in the background. It then shows zombie versions of Gumball and Darwin decapitating the statue of Geo Guy. The head lands on Dick Grayson, knocking his head off and to the ground, where it starts to lick his ice cream.) (The camera moves over to show Lard Lad getting zapped by lightning; he comes to life and starts to cause destruction, but is grabbed by a green monster, resembling Geo Guy, who eats him and his donut. Meanwhile, Gumball sits on a bench outside the school next to Darwin, who then throws bread crumbs at Gree Guy, causing him to be swarmed by crows.) (In the school, Geo Guy is writing "All Work and No Play Makes Jack a Dull Boy" on the whiteboard. He looks behind him and sees a psychopath Stephen King writing the same text on the walls. He turns to Geo Guy, who runs out of the classroom. He skateboards through a boarded-up door and lands on a creature being swept leaves on, by a version of Bart Simpson resembling Hellboy. The creature awakens and begins to battle with Bart.) (The camera It then goes to the Power Plant, where Homer accidentally throws a nuclear rod over his shoulder and into the neck of his suit; he screams before mutating into a horrific monster whilst PaRappa and Little Guy look on. He runs off screaming. PaRappa then pulls on a costume resembling superhero Blade; he draws his sword, accidentally cutting through Dick's neck in the process, and runs after Homer. Dick's head then falls off and his headless body drinks coffee through his neck hole.) (The camera pans down underground, briefly showing the corpses of The Geo Team as well as a skeleton of Godzilla buried beneath, till it reaches a large banquet.) (A version of Elmo resembling the Pale Man is sitting reading a book with eyes on his hands. Grover as a fairy sprays and polishes his eyes. Elmo then looks at him before devouring him whole.) (Elsewhere at the Grocery Store, Green Bob is passed along a checkout by a cashier resembling a huge cockroach, and is priced at "666". He is placed into Cartman's trolley; Cartman is disguised as The Coon. Green Bob looks at Crash Bandicoot and he molts his skin to show that he is a monobrowed insect. However, Green Bob's skin molts too, revealing that he is Crash Bandicoot, who shakes his fist at the monster.) (It then cuts to the school orchestra, which has all four versions of the Phantom of the Opera singing, with Sunny Funny playing the saxophone wildly. The Phantom of the Paradise, playing the organ, then signals the door and she leaves, still playing.) (Geo Guy then skateboards away from a infected Comic Book Guy, up the tentacles of Cthulu, and passes multiple horror story writers. A crowd of terrified citizens passes him and he joins them in running away from several classic film monsters.) (It then shows Green Bob driving a sedan; he drives into PJ Berri, who is knocked off a bridge and eaten by a giant Three Eyed Fish.) (There is a large panning shot of Geoville with dozens of horror characters and monsters, before showing Homer pulling up onto the driveway. He dodges Geo Guy and Sunny Funny as usual, before Green Bob drives up in the hearse. His face morphs to the mutant version earlier and he screams, before Green Bob runs him over. He is left twitching on the driveway.) (The Geo Team all rush onto the couch. Geo Guy and Sunny Funny are normal; however, Green Bob is still holding his steering wheel, Cartman is still disguised as The Coon and Homer is now a ghost from the film The Devil's Backbone. Sunny is then sucked into a hole in the couch; she falls down through a Alice In Wonderland-style portal, wearing Alice's costume, before landing on a toadstool. She turns and sees the Hypnotoad (from Futurama). She yelps, but then calms down.) (She then turns back and finds herself suddenly in a Pan's Labyrinth throne room, dressed as the main character Ofelia. Homer and Cartman, with Green Bob, sit high up on their thrones as King and Queen, and Geo Guy as the Faun bows to Sunny Funny. The camera then pans up to show the Television with the credits, while some fairies fly into it and are electrocuted.) Text: inspired from "ARTHUR'S HALLOWEEN SPECIAL" by BARK DAT CROWN and "THE SIMPSONS" by BAT GROANING Text: written by GEO'S GRIEVING and CORPSE HELL-BORN Text: special guest starring EEEARRGH-RIN MORBID-THEWS as PAC-MAN Text: TOM BARRY SPOOKY-TRON as TWILIGHT SPARKLE Text: AFRAID-NDREA LANGUISHING-MAN as CYLINDRIA, PINKIE PIE and FLUTTERSHY Text: SPIDER-AMUEL VICIOUS-CENT as SPIRAL, PRESIDENT SPHEROS and BETRAYUS Text: INFESTED-AN JACK-O-AMES CRYPT-LETT as SIR CUMFERENCE and BLINKY Text: LANGUISHEE THE TERRIFYING CAR as INKY and FUZBITS Text: AFRAID-LEIGH BROOMSTICK-ALL as PINKY, RAINBOW DASH and APPLEJACK Text: TABITHA FAINT GERM-AIN as BRACES STRICTLER and RARITY Text: BOO-RIAN DEMON-MOND as CLYDE, BUTT-LER AND DOCTOR BUTTOCKS Text: NASTY COLE OOZING-LIVER as PRINCESS CELESTIA Text: MUMMIFIED MATT HEX-ILL as SKEEBO Text: RIP-OBERT MAGIC-IKE SCREAM-LAVE as COLIN CORN DOG Text: CAULDRON-ALUM WOOOO-ORTHY as LEPRECHAUNS Text: DREAD-EBI DAMNED-BERRY as JANINE PERKINS Text: SKELETON-ARAH MACABRE-CHELLE GRISLY-ELAR as A NURSE Text: SCARY-ETH GHOST-REEN as GREEN BOB JR. Text: AAAARRRGH-LEN HELL-AFF as HIMSELF Text: JACK-O-IM CORPSE-ANTORE as HIMSELF Text: DEATH-ANE BATS-OEDIGHEIMER as ANNOYING ORANGE Text: DAVID IS GONNA PEE SMITH as APPLE Text: ROGER CRANIUM SMITH as CHOCOLATEY Text: and JEREMY SHADE-A-LOO as FINN THE HUMAN Text: storyboarded by LUCAS HORROR-FIREY HELL, CORPSE HELL-BORN, GEO'S GRIEVING, TERRY NEEDSTA-GO-INTO A. MEDICAL-WARD, and AUDEL LaROQUE Text: TV movie directed by GEO'S GRIEVING and CORPSE HELL-BORN Text: series created & directed by GEO'S GRIEVING (The screen cuts to black.) Act 2: The Geo Team in Pac-World (The screen then fades to Pac-World) (The Geo Team logo fades along with the text "in Pac-World". They stay for 3 seconds and then they fade.) (Cuts to Geo Guy walking through Pacopolis) Geo Guy: (bumps into Pac-Man) Oof! Pac-Man: Ouch! Geo Guy: Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you! Pac-Man: It's okay. Listen, did you just came to Pac-World to save me? Geo Guy: Yes. Anyways, my name is George GoGo Conner, but you can call me Geo Guy. I'm the leader of The Geo Team. I live in Geoville, on the planet Earth. (Geo Guy and Pac-Man shake hands) Pac-Man: Nice to see you, Geo Guy! I'm Pac-Man. Geo Guy: Pac-Man? Pac-Man: Yes, but you can call me Pacster or Pac! Geo Guy: Nice to see you, Pacster. Voice: It's lunch time, there's an all-you-can-eat buffet! Pac-Man: An all-you-can-eat buffet? Sounds delicious! (runs away) Geo Guy: HEY, WAIT FOR ME! Text: Later when Geo Guy and Pac-Man went to the Pac-Cafeteria... Narrator: Later when Geo Guy and Pac-Man went to the Pac-Cafeteria... (Cuts to The Geo Team at the cafeteria; The Geo Team gasped at Pac-Man who gobbled up the whole cafeteria) Geo Guy: (angry) Pac-Man, look at what you've done! You ate the entire cafeteria! I'm going to punch your face! (Pac-Man was shocked) In the face! (Geo Guy tries to punch Pac-Man's smallest face in the face but gets punched by Spiral) Geo Guy: What the shell? Spiral: If you have a problem with my roomie, you'll have a problem with me. Geo Guy: (talks to Pac-Man) Pac, who's the red guy and why is he punching me? Pac-Man: This is Spiral. He's a big red Pac-Boy and my best friend and roommate. He and I share the same crazy personality. Spiral loves to blow things up and he's interested in the history of Pac-World. He and Inky have the same observant-brainy trait, but Spiral isn't as serious. He calls me by the nickname "Pacster". Geo Guy: Hi, Spiral. Don't you guys have all the food? Spiral: Not all of it! Pac-Man: Power bomb berries! They're good! Try 'em! Geo Guy: (sighs) I suppose. (Geo Guy puts a power berry in mouth and chews it, then he gets shocked and spits the power berry off his mouth) Geo Guy: (coughing) Oh, buttocks! This is DAMN awful! (gets angry and starts shaking Pac-Man back and forth) Are you trying to poison me? (Geo Guy stops shaking Pac-Man and he burps) Geo Guy: (neutral) Oh, I guess not! Pac-Man: What is it today? Geo Guy: Today is November 29, it's my 14th birthday! Everyone will consider me the birthday boy! Pac-Man: (sad) Not everyone, I wish my parents could come here. (Cuts to Chuck E. Cheese's, where Pac-Man and his friends, along with The Geo Team, are sitting themselves down and call for glasses of orange juice; Geo Guy spots a leprechaun, that resembles Wander from Wander Over Yonder, swigging a beer right next to him) Geo Guy: Hey-hey, what are you supposed to be? A leprechaun or something? Leprechaun: Oh sure, you got that right, lad. One of the wee folk, a natural-born son of beautiful mother Ireland. (swigs down his drink and burps) Geo Guy: Uh-huh, okay. So if I catch you, do I get your pot of gold. Leprechaun: Of course, me lad. A pot of gold for anyone who can catch... (Geo Guy catches the leprechaun and a pot of gold instantly appears) Leprechaun: Aw, buttocks. Pac-Man: Are you making a reference to Dr. Buttocks? Leprechaun: Who's Dr. Buttocks? Pac-Man: The Netherworld's greatest mad scientist and Butt-ler's twin brother who also has a butt-shaped head, but is light blue, has a cybernetic right hand, wears glasses and speaks with a German accent. He specializes in monster experimentation in hopes of achieving Pac-World domination. He sometimes suspects that the Ghost Gang are working with me, but has had no luck convincing Betrayus of this since he usually blames him or his brother for his failures and sometimes tortures him for fun. He wants all of the workers to get out of his way. He sometimes hates his twin brother, Butt-ler and has a rivalry with Sir Cumference. Leprechaun: No, I ain't making a reference to him. Wait! Who is Sir Cumference? Pac-Man: The goofy scientist who has personally met my father and mother. Sir Cumference has crazy inventions that has helped me and my friends on occasion. Sir C is in charge of the repository and knows the Tree of Life. He has a rivalry with Dr. Buttocks and is also a friend of my parents. That time, when a series of mysterious Were-Pac attacks threaten the spookiest Halloween party ever that President Spheros decided to throw, he is also revealed to be a detective. Leprechaun: Oh, okay. Wait! Who is President Spheros? Pac-Man: Stratos Spheros is the President of Pac-World, the son of Rotunda, and the big brother of Betrayus. All he wants is for me and my friends to behave and stop his evil brother. He's easily annoyed with his security and staff constantly messing up and jumping on him for protection. He is a good friend to my parents and also really hates his younger brother. Leprechaun: Oh, okay then. (talks to a bartender) Bartender, another beer if you... Geo Guy: (talks to Pac-Man) Hey check it out, Pacster! It's a real live leprechaun. He's giving out real gold! Look, I got some! Leprechaun: Aw, buttocks. (Cuts to three leprechauns, resembling Bloo, in a cave working with counting machines with pots of gold surrounding them; the pots begin dissappearing and they gasp) Leprechauns: NOOOO!!! (Several more pots dissapear as they run toward them) Worker Leprechaun: Darn that Carney. Leprechaun: What are we going to do? Worker Leprechaun: (chuckles) I've got an idea. (Cuts back to Chuck E. Cheese's; Skeebo touches the leprechaun and a pot full of green-colored feces appears) Skeebo: Hey, why'd I get a pot of crap? (Cuts back to the cave, the worker is pulling up his pants) Worker Leprechaun: That'll put an end to that. (The other two leprechauns high-five each other; cuts back to Chuck E. Cheese's) Geo Guy: Woah! Who's the blue guy that's embaressed by a pot of crap? Pac-Man: That's Skeebo. He's a blue pompous and foolish jock that constantly picks on me for fun. He used to be Cylindria's boyfriend until he was too scared to save her from a Cyclops Ghost and she ends up being rescued by me. He is always very jealous of me saving the day. He hates the color yellow, but ironically, he is blonde. He once had his mouth removed. What he lacks in people skills, he makes up for with a very beautiful tenor singing voice that makes people start crying in sadness and attracts all kinds of birds. Geo Guy: Oh, ok. Wait! Who is Cylindria? Pac-Man: Cylindria, who goes by "Cyli", is a pink Pac-Girl with glasses. She's a bit of a tomboy. Cylindria is the brains of the team and she'll do anything to help me and Spiral. She has a rivalry with Pinky, who has a crush on me and thinks Cyli also has a crush on me and is unaware that we're just friends, but Cyli might have a crush on me, which continues to remain unknown. She also has trouble trusting ghosts. Geo Guy: Oh, ok. Also, who is Braces Strictler? Pac-Man: My classmate and the daughter of Mr. Strictler. She is a pink Pac-Girl like Cylindria, but with a different hairstyle. Geo Guy: Oh, okay. Also, who is Fuzbitz? Pac-Man: Fuzbitz is Sir Cumference's pet monster. He has a similar appetite to me. When angry he turns into a more ferocious version of himself. Despite this ability, Betrayus and Dr. Buttocks thought he was useless back when Fuzbitz lived in the Netherworld. He now lives with Sir Cumference in his lab after proving that he was too much for me and my friends to handle. He sometimes annoys Grinder. Geo Guy: Oh, ok. Green Bob has a future wife. (Cuts to Green Bob with his future wife Janine Perkins) Green Bob: Janine, I'm very glad to meet you, and I want to ask you something. Janine: Oh, Green Bob. You're so sweet. Ask me. Green Bob: Will you marry me? Janine: Yes, Green Bob. (Green Bob and Janine kiss each oter) Geo Guy: Awww, how lovely. (Janine sweats) Geo Guy: Oh crap, Janine is sweating! Pac-Man: Let's go take her to the hospital! (Cuts to Pac-Man and his friends, along with The Geo Team, being in the hospital, with Janine Perkins staying in her hospital bed) Geo Guy: Janine, why did you sweat at Chuck E. Cheese's during my 14th birthday? Janine: Because I'm pregnant! (Green Bob was shocked) Green Bob: I will have a baby? (happy) How great! Geo Guy: Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Green Bob: (talks to Geo Guy) Well, we will find out! (talks to a nurse) Is Janine going to be alright? Nurse: Yes she is, Green Bob. I'll help her. (talks to Janine) Janine, you need to push push push push push push push push push push! (Janine pushes until a cute baby boy comes out of her belly) Janine: (happy) Wow! It's a boy! Green Bob: Aww, how cute he is. Green Bob and Janine's baby: Hi, guys. Uh, I mean mom and dad. Janine: Oooh, he said his first words. Our baby. I will call him "Joseph". Green Bob and Janine's baby: I prefer "The Lone Ranger of Joy and Friendship". Of course that name won't fit on a birthday cake. Green Bob: No, silly. You look like me, and therefore your name will be Bob McKinley Jr., and your nickname will be "Green Bob Jr.". Green Bob Jr.: Oh yeah! That sounds more... creative in my head. Green Bob: Geo Guy, how can we build a room for Green Bob Jr. in my house? Geo Guy: I don't know, Green Bob. (thinks) Hmmmm..... (A lightbulb appears on top of Geo Guy's head and he gets excited) Geo Guy: Aha! I've got an idea! We can build 2 rooms in our Geo Team base. One for Green Bob Jr. and one for Janine. Green Bob: (confused) Well... (pauses for 3 seconds, then turns normal) Okay. Text: 2 hours later... French Narrator: 2 hours later... (Cuts to Pac-Man and his friends, along with The Geo Team, Green Bob Jr. and Janine, at the Geoville Park) ("Boyfriend" by Big Time Rush plays) Geo Guy: What's up with you? Pac-Man: I was so outsmarted by some ghosts, so I got revenge to chomp them up when I ate one of the Power Berries! Geo Guy: (holding a life-sized question mark) Power Berries? What are Power Berries? Pac-Man: Power Berries come from the Tree of Life and all give me different powers that can help me beat ghosts. Geo Guy: (holding the life-sized question mark again) The Tree of Life? What is the Tree of Life? Pac-Man: The Tree of Life is the tree that Power Berries grow on. They provide powers for me. I also own a smaller size tree that also provides Power Berries. The Tree of Life has been stolen by the ghosts on a couple of occasions in Betrayus' quest to undermine and conquer Pac-World. The tree provides a variety of berries indicated by color. Power from the tree's berries include fire, ice, titanium, and chameleon among others. Some of the berries picked from the tree are genetically engineered by Sir Cumference to provide some of the more unique powers. Geo Guy: Oh. Pac-Man: (holds a purple power berry with a dark red swirl) I wonder if this shrink berry would help me find out what are the ants doing in the park during the picnic. (eats the purple power berry with a dark red swirl) Geo Guy: Is it just me or you ate something that inflates your body like a blimp? (gets slapped in the face by Green Bob and speaks with whispering voice as the music stops) I guess this isn't a good idea. Pac-Man: Uh-oh. (body inflates like a blimp) Oh, no! It's a balloon berry! Allen Haff: Jim, look at this! (points at Pac-Man) Jim Cantore: Holy smoke, Allen! That's even more shocking than some episodes of Thundersnow! Pac-Man: Now everybody can see me. (Pac-Man's body deflates back to normal) Geo Guy: Are you trying to fly? (Pac-Man barfs a knife and it goes away) (Cuts to Orange and Apple) Orange: Hey Apple! Apple: What? Orange: Hey Apple! Apple: What? Orange: Hey Apple! Apple Apple Apple Apple Apple Apple Apple! Apple: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT????????? Orange: Knife! Apple: Huh? (The knife that Pac-Man barfed stabs Apple as Orange continues talking) Apple: Aaaaaaaah!!!! Orange: Ew! Oh! I warned you. Ow! Oh, that looks like it hurts. (Pac-Man picked up the apple, took the knife out and put the knife in the table, and eats an apple with a knife-cut scar) Apple (off-screen): Aaaaaaaaaaah! (speaking Spanish) ¡Ten piedad, por favor! Pac-Man: This talking apple that speaks English and Spanish, was yummy. (Cuts back to Orange) Orange: Oooooh! I tried to warn him, and now is too late to save him. WAIT! I've got an idea! (Pans to Orange talking to Pac-Man) Orange: Hey! Hey, Pac-Man! Hey, Pac-Man, hey! Pac-Man: What? Orange: Apple said "¡Ten piedad, por favor!", which is of course spanish for "Have mercy, please!", but you didn't have mercy. (laughs) So now I'm gonna talk with Chocolatey. Pac-Man: Okay. Orange: Hey, Chocolatey! (Pans to Chocolatey) Chocolatey: What? Orange: Orange you glad I didn't say Chocolatey again? (laughs) Chocolatey: Yeah yeah yeah. More coming soon... Category:Transcripts